Wanting to belong
by LuckyDuckyPomluv
Summary: The Host characters are in high school. I know it has been done numerous times but I have my own twist to it. Just because they're teenagers doesn't mean they can't get into galactic trouble. It is an alternate universe but I didn't say there aren't any aliens in it The Host chara mixed with I am number four/Roswell
1. Chapter 1

**I wasn't satisfied with how the last two versions came out so i decide to start over again. Third times the charm right. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own the Host, I an number four or Roswell**

**Chapter 1**

**Wanderer POV**

Alright. First day of school. Sophomore year. My first year of actual school. No sweat. Right?

Wrong. Zip. Zada. Nada. No prize for you.

I am frantically running around our crappy apartment getting my backpack ready for school while trying to brush my teeth and fix my hair. Definitely not a good way to start off the first day.

Aleyc and Burns sat on the sagging old couch; Aleyc reading a Sports Illustrated magazine and Burns finishing a summer paper. I am so jealous of them right now but I push away those negative feelings. Though it must be nice not to be uptight about anything. Why cant I be carefree and relaxed like Aleyc? Or calm and collected like Burns? I chuckled to myself. That will be the day huh. When Wanderer Everett is cool, calm and collected. Like that will ever happen.

I run back to the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste. I grab the already hot curling iron to help tame my unruly curls.

I dart back out to the living room seeing the guys in the same spots. Whatever. I pick up my purple converse from beside the door. I tie the laces and reach for the left shoe.

Nothing but air.

_Where's my shoe?_

_My shoe! I swear I kicked it off here yesterday when we got home. Where is my left shoe?_

Now I am staring to freak out. _I can't go to school with only one shoe. What if they have a two shoe policy. What if they kick me out._ I gasp, hurrying from room to room, looking everywhere. Its not in my room, or Aleyc's or Burns'. Not in the kitchen, living room or even the bathroom.

By now I was staring to hyperventilate. _If I get kicked out then they'll want to talk to my parents. Since I don't have any they'll call the police and social services. Then we'll all be caught…and…and…and…_

I was staring to feel dizzy at this point. _No. I will not let that happen. I will not be the reason we were caught. I am going to find the shoe if it is the last thing it do._

I run back into the kitchen and begin looking through the cabinets hoping for some strange reason that is in there.

"Are you going to stop her or should I?" Burns asks Aleyc not looking up from his paper.

"You should. She never listens to me" Aleyc answers in his brooding English accent.

"As expected" Burns says finishing his last sentence as I enter to living room. I start tossing things into the air wishing my shoe would materialize. I feel two strong, warm hands grasp my shoulders and turn me around.

"Wandy what's the matter?"

Somehow, I manage to choke out the word "shoe"

Burns stares at my blood drained face and looks down at my shoeless foot. I can tell he wants to laugh but he pulls me to his chest.

Aleyc on the other hand starts cracking up.

"I fail to see what is funny," I snap.

"Oh Wanda" Aleyc laughs, "Do you honestly think they are going to kick you out of school for only having one shoe?" I seriously want to catapult him into outer space.

Burns senses my anger and bends down, reaching under the couch. When he straightens he holds up my shoe hanging off his right middle finger. Like the overly sensitive idiot that I am I wrap my arms around his neck and squeeze him.

"Oh thank you burns. Thank you"

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm awesome. Let us go. You don't want to be late for your first day of school" I shove my foot in my shoe as he gently shoves me out the door.

We walk down the step of our apartment to the antique motorcycle with sidecar. Aleyc hops in the sidecar as Burns starts the engine. He hands me my helmet and I sit behind him. After which we take off. I suddenly get a bad feeling. _We shouldn't be doing this._

I have also been saying it since we left the apartment this morning.

Now we are sitting in our new schools office, waiting to receive our class schedules.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We don't need to be going to school." I say nervously.

"We are just normal high school student" Aleyc says with a smirk. _Normal huh._

"Still, maybe we are pushing it. The fire could have been a sign," I comment twirling my blonde hair around my finger.

"That wasn't my fault," Aleyc says defensively. I look up to see if anyone is looking when I catch a girl behind the counter quickly looking away. She looks up again but notices me watching her. She could be older than us, maybe sixteen. She has light skin and long auburn hair pulled back.

"I didn't say that" I snap.

"I couldn't help it. I had a glitch"

"That's what I mean. What if that happens again? Or what if they find us?" I ask them. Burns places a hand on the back of my neck and gently rubs it, trying to help me relax.

"Wanda relax," Aleyc says, giving me one of his cocky smiles.

"What would you want us to do? Split up again because it isn't happening. Not after finding each other. That was a sign" Burns tells me leaning in. I try to calm my erratic breathing.

"It will be fine" Burns says leaning closer. I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Great, now we have an upset comforter" Aleyc remarks. I look away from his stare.

"Shut up Aleyc" Burns defends me. We see the administrative woman coming back.

"Alright my dears here are your assigned classes and the days they are on" "Which one is Wanderer Everett?" she then asks looking up from the papers

"I am," I say shyly.

"Here you are dear"

"Thank you," I whisper.

"Hello there Mr. Kozlov and Mr. Adams. So nice to have you back"

"Thank you" they say together. I look back at them with a puzzled look.

"Welcome to CharmwoodAcademy Miss Everett"

"Wasn't she nice Mr. Kozlov and Mr. Adams?"

"It's her job to be"

"Oh that reminds me, what are we going to do for food and supplies? These tuitions are taking a big chunk of our money," I ask.

"Like any other high school kids; get jobs," Burns says as if it is obvious.

As we stand in front of the office, I notice a banner above a small counter that reads Schoolbooks. I point to it and we walk over. I girl with muddy brown hair sits with her chin propped up on her palm. Her dark brown eyes flicked up looking behind me. I can see a ghost of a smile on her lips but then it fades as Burns flips a piece of my hair. I turn to smack him then look back to the girl. _Am I missing something here?_

"Name?" the girls asks bored behind a counter.

"Wanderer Everett" I say in a low voice. She disappears for a moment and comes back with a stack of books.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"Well we have a half and hour until first class so I am going to head out and find it"

"You're already going to class?" Burns asks in surprise. Aleyc is laughing to himself.

"Yes. I want to make sure I find it in time" I try to defend myself.

"Let her go" Aleyc says to him smacking his arm.

"Fine. You remember how to get to the apartment?" he asks me. I roll my eyes at him. _Of course, I know how to get to the apartment. We did just leave there an hour ago._

"Yes Burns. Unless you plan on leaving without me," I tell him.

"We'll meet for lunch"

"Okay"

I watch as they walk off talking to people who pass by them. Aleyc high fives some random people then disappears around a corner. _Apparently, they forgot to mention a few details about their status here. _

I shake my head and take out my locker slip, trying to balance my books look at the slip and walk at the same time. I fail miserably when I crash into something. My books thump on to the floor and I nearly fall my self. I look up to see fiery red hair and on the face of the person the same fiery expression.

"Watch it freshmen!" the girl screams at me. the petite girl next to her with bulging brown eyes laughs as they walk off.

"I'm not a freshman," I angrily mutter to myself.

"First day" a deep voice asks from across the hall. I look up to see a tall, tan person with prominent cheekbones beside a long thin nose and a sharply squared-off jaw. His lips are stretched into a grin, but I can see that they are full, for a man. His eyebrows and lashes, bleached out from sun. I forced my jaw to stay where it is otherwise I will drop.

"That obvious?" I ask him looking away.

"No not really. I don't recognize you but you could already be a student here," he says, "That was Sharon by the way, most popular girl...or is she the most feared?"

"Funny, I thought popular girls were supposed to be liked," I state as I collect my books.

"Not always"

"Must be her wonderful demeanor," I say sarcastically.

"Clearly" he says his voice low. I look up to him and see he is staring down my top. I forgot I had on a low cut tank.

"Enjoying the view," I ask him while standing up. His eyes follow.

"Immensely" he tells me smiling. I feel my cheeks warm and try to change the subject.

"I'm surprised I didn't see her with that hair. She looks like a fire truck"

"What about your tall friend?" he asks stepping closer. I look at him confused. "I saw you leave the office this morning" _Has he been watching me?_

"He is more strawberry blonde" I answer him my eyebrows still scrunched.

"If you say so. Should you be talking about other people's hair?" he asks picking up a blue strand of hair.

"It was a practical joke gone badly. They didn't realize it was permanent dye. I like it though"

"Me too. You are easily distinguishable. Though not that any other students here look like they belong in middle school"

"Hey!" I shout at him. He laughs.

"Sorry. You're just so...petite"

"Nice save" I tell him but cant help but grin. I look up and he is just staring at me. "Well...um...nice chat. I have to find my locker," I tell him. I step to the side and he follows blocking me. I try again to my right and again he blocks me.

"Name?" he asks. I look up at him.

"Really?" I ask him.

"I can't get your name?" he asks smiling wide. I place my free hand on my hips and wait for him to move. He doesn't.

"Fine" he says taking my books and locker slip from me. I try to reach for them by he moves away from my hands. He studies the slip as I try numerous times to get my books from him. Students in the hall watch as he avoids my hands. Some laugh but I also see girls giving me the evil eye. _Who is this guy?_

"It seems your locker is in the two ninety hall" he finally says.

"Where are we now?" I give up asking him.

"Well this is the main hall. Your locker is upstairs, at the end"

"Are you serious?"

"C'mon I will show you" he laughs and begins walking.

"Thanks" I mutter as I pick up my backpack from the ground. I see him examine my books.

"What's with all the science books? Only nerds carry books like these and you don't look like a typical nerd"

"I want to major in Astronomy" I honesty tell him.

"Cool. You have a thing for space?"

"I always have. I'm going to go for the B.A. degree"

"Smarty pants" he says looking down at me. _Maybe this top was not such a good idea._ I cross my arms uncomfortable at his staring.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"Hockey" he simply says.

"Jock" I say. He laughs as we walk upstairs.

The same looks I got downstairs continue upstairs with girls by their lockers or walking by giving me glares.

"Here we are," he says stopping in front of a locker. With his free hand, he spins the dial and the locker clicks open with him tossing my books in and closing it. He then turns back to me. I didn't get a chance to protest.

"So. Name?" he asks again. I snatch the slip from his hand and try myself to open the locker. It only takes one try for the locker to open. I look to my left to see the guy leaning against the lockers waiting. I mimic his stands. He laughs.

"Then I will go first. My name is Jared Howe," he says holding out his right hand. I sigh. _He isn't going to give up._

"Wanderer Everett or Wanda," I say taking his hand. It practically swallows mine up. I didn't expect it to be so warm and calloused but somehow soft.

"Well Wanda it is a pleasure to meet you," he smiles shaking it.

"You too Jared" I reply out of courtesy.

"Maybe I will see you around" he says as I let go.

"Maybe" I answer him then turn back to my locker. He laughs and walks away. I peek and watch him leave. Girls standing by their lockers drool as he walks by. I roll my eyes at them.

I keep the three books for my first three classes just in case the teacher wants to make sure we got them. I close the locker door and walk down the hallway.

I have no idea where I am going so I stop to ask a teacher who is unlocking their classroom door. He tells me I have to go down the hall, turn right, pass three halls, turn right again and the class will be the fourth door on the left.

I say thank you and head off. I can hear more students entering the halls. I reach the end of the hallway and round the corner when I crash into a wall.

"Oof" I let out as I fall, right on my butt. My books scatter on the floor again. "Really again?" I ask myself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," a deep voice says above me. I do not look up.

"Of course not" I mutter. I shift my weight to my knees and begin collecting my books.

"Here let me help you," he says.

"Thanks I got it," I tell him. I reach for the last book when I see the man's giant hand. I look up and our lips graze, my eyes close. I feel a shock of electricity shoot through me. Gosse bumps cover my skin. The man's lips begin to move with mine. His hand cups my right cheek. His tongue licks my bottom lip. _Am I kissing a guy I don't even know? Wait I'm kissing a guy! _

I turn my head to the left, pulling my lips away from his. I slowly open my eyes again. I am shocked how close we are. All I can see is sapphire.

_I didn't know it was possible for blue to be fiery. _

The guy is smiling at me. I feel my cheeks flush and quickly get up and walk away. As I make my way down the hall, I turn and see the man standing there. Sapphire, snow, ink. That's how I can describe him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to say what the new characters look like. The Host ones are the same. I'm thinking Emily Browning for Wanderer just because she is rumored to be playing Pet in the movie so ya. For Aleyc I see Benjamin Stone from Nine lives of chloe king. Same cockiness too as the character Alek. I'm still trying to figure out Burns so for now stick with the description from the book. And Jodi isn't really an impotant character but I see her as Vanessa Hudgnes maybe.**

**I do not own The Host or TNLOCK**

**Chapter 2**

**Ian POV**

Ugh. School. Not my cup of tea. I mean I am good at it, I have all A's but it is just getting up and actually coming that I really dislike.

Kyle practically had to flip my matress just to get me up this morning. I wanted to kill him right there on the spot but didn't have the energy too.

He is so lucky to be in his last year. I am still shocked he has made it this far though.

It will be nice though next year not having him around to embarrass me all the time. The soccer team will miss him though. We are a great team together, always have been.

But next year will be my time to really shine. No more hiding in the shadows of an older brother. Just me. One O'Shea.

We grab some protein bars from the cabinet and walk out the door. I hop in the passenger seat of his truck and he drives off to school.

As soon as we enter the building Kyle's girlfriend Jodi jumps in his arms. _I swear she must have a GPS chip on him. _They make out as I walk up the stairs. I know I should be looking for my girlfriend Jessica but we have been on the rocks lately so I decide to leave her be for now.

It is still kind of early so I walk down the main second floor hall to go to my locker in the two ninety hall. I say hi to some of my team mates that are along the wall.

When I come up to the corner I feel something small and soft bump into my chest.

"Oof" a high pitch voice says. Books scatter on the floor. I look down to see a mass of golden curls. "Really again?" she mutters to herself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you" I tell her. I try not to laugh. I really didn't see her.

"Of course not" she mutters again. She shifts her weight to her knees and begin collecing her books. She has on a low cut tank that is giving a clear view of her chest but I shake my head and bend down.

"Here let me help you" I say resting on one knee.

"Thanks I got it" she says. She reaches for the last book at the same time I do. I see her tiny hand stop, perfect white and pink nails.

She looks up and our lips graze, her eyes close. I feel a shock of electricity shoot through me. Gosse bumps cover my skin.

_Whoa. I've never felt like this before with anyone. I decide to be brave. __She could slap me but it might be worth it. _

I move my lips against hers and she follows in perfect harmony. I cup her right cheek pulling her closer. I tilt her head a little to the left to deepen the kiss. My tongue licks her bottom lip.

_So worth it. _

Just when I feel like she is opening her mouth, I feel her stiffen.

She turns her head to her left, pulling our lips away. I can't help but feel disappointed. She slowly opens her eyes. They widen at seeing how close we are.

I stare into her incredible blue-grey eyes. You can get lost in them. Her face is so delicate, like an angel. Porcelain skin, golden freckles across her nose and baby full lips, still pink from being kissed.

I can't help but smile at her. Her cheeks redden and quickly gets up and walks away. As she makes her way down the hall, she turns and looks at me.

_Who. Was. That?_

**Melanie POV (lunchtime)**

Another year of school another year of torture watching girls throw themselves at Jared. He is so thick headed to not see that i am practically in love with him.

Sometimes I just want to smack him across the face then kiss him all over. It's not like he is the only hot guy here, we have an abundance of them but there is something about Jared. I feel drawn to him for some reason. I can't place it. Everyone tells me is a player but when its only me and him he is so sweet. I don't get it. Maybe the bad boy act is just that an act.

I sit our usual table contemplating the mystery that is Jared Howe. Since I am captain of the girl's soccer team I have the privelge of sitting with the jocks including Jared.

I see one of my best friends Lily walking up. I wave her down and she lays her shoulder bag on the table. Right then Wes and Heath come running over to us. Both have major crushes on her but she is oblivious to them for her own crush on an O'Shea.

I hear a certain accent walking in and turn to see a gorgeous blond Brit. I turn to Lily who is trying to ignore Wes and Heath who have placed themselves on both sides.

"Lily look. Here comes Captain Hotness" I call over nodding my head. Her smile grows. Wes and Heaths fall alittle.  
"Aleyc Kozlov" Lily says dreamily resting her head on her palm.

Aleyc Kozlov. Gorgeous blonde haired brown eyed Russian. He transfered here last year and immediately made a name for himself. He creamed the competion at basketball tryouts becoming team captain, not to mention his looks and that accent. He is Russina but lived in London for most of his life. _Can you say dreamy?_

"Dream on Stryder" an irritating voice says behind me. Lacey. Ugh! Can't stand her. She thinks she is all that and then some. She is just an annoying little troll. And when I say troll i mean troll. She is so short with black hair and onyx eyes that buldge out. And as always my annoying cousin is with her.

"You heard her Sharon dream on" I say standing up. I swear one of these days her hair is going to blind someone, probably me.

"Whatever Mel" Sharon says back rolling her eyes. She looks back to Aleyc and has a devilish smile. _Of course she likes him too._

"He is so out of your league" Lacey spits out as I look back at Aleyc. I glare at them as they walk off, Lacey laughing like a goose.

"What about Jason?" Lily then asks me. She is talking about Jason Adams. Aleyc best friend. They came about the same time last tyear and hit it off. While Aleyc does basketball Jason plays soccer. I give him credit for that.

"He is cute to but Aleyc has that sexy accent" I tell her shrugging. It's true he is cute and really nice too but I can't get over he has reddish hair like Sharon. I do not really go for red heads. I didn't think I even like blondes until Aleyc came.

"Really Mel you'll go for that english muffing?" Jared says from behind lily. I quickly turn around to look at him. He has his arms crossed. _Is he jealous? Who am i kidding? No he isn't jealous. Why would he?_

"Jealous Howe?" I tease looking back at Aleyc and Jason.

"Actually I am" he admits. I whip my head back around expecting to see him smirk or something but he looks serious. _Didn't see that one._

"Good" I recover from my shock.

"Jared you know Mel could never go for someone else" Heath laughs out. I snap my head to him.

"Heath!" I shout at him. He is drinking his gatoraid.

"What?" he asks putting the bottle down. In the blink of an eye I get up and put him in a head lock. The others crack up laughing.

"What did he do now?" Ian asks walking up with Kyle and Jodie.

Just then a new voice spoke up. A softer, calmer, more subdues voice. One that I have never heard before. I turn to look for the voice.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late. I got lost. This place is huge. I ended up in the land of the giants" a petite girl laughs.

The whole table turned and looked at the new person. She was walking up to Aleyc and Jason. She is short and petite just their type for flirting then walking off.

"Typical" I mutter. _More of their groupies. _Jason has his foot on one of the chairs hunched over talking to Aleyc.

"I'd hate to hear what you call me behind my back" Jason says straighteneing up. _What? They know her._ He has a goofy smile on his face. She walks up and hugs him. She drops the hood of the jacket. I hear Ian suck in a breath. I glance at him. He looks like he has seen a ghost or something.

"Finally I am starving" Aleyc shouts. Jason and the girl laugh.

"Hey Ally" she cooes. _Ally?_

"Don't call me that here" he tells her wrapping his right arm on her shoulders. She gives him a side hug.

"Why? Will it ruin your reputations neither of you told me about?" she scolds him.

"Sorry didn't seem that important" Jason tells her. She gives him a look.

"Really? Cause from the looks I recieved today I should have been dead and buried at least six times" Aleyc and Jason laugh at her. She hits Aleyc on the stomach and he releases her from the hug.

"So Wandy how are your classes so far?" Jason then asks her.

"None of that Wandy buisness Burns" she tells him pointing her finger at him. _Burns? Who is this chick to have nicknames for each other?_

"Fine" is all he says.

"Classes are good I guess. In second period I had to play the viola for a very scary teacher. And next period I am going to have to stand up on the theatre stage and sing" she sighs. _Music and drama. Didn't know they were into girls like that. I thought only airhead cheerleaders made the cut. But she could be a relative or something too._

"What's the problem? You sing great" Aleyc tells her. She rolls her eyes at him.

"What you think we can't hear you belting Katy Perry while you're in the shower?" Jason asks her. _Wait what? Did he just say when she is in the shower? _Her head snaps up and her eyes widen.

"Well Burns can. He sits ouside the door" Aleyc remarks.

"Do not!" Jason snaps at him.

"Yes you do"

"Great, that is my only private time away from you two" the girl says pouting.

"Next time we can share the private time together" Jason tells her suggestively wiggling his eyebrows up and down. _Huh? _I look at Lily who is just as into their conversation as I am. She shakes her head in confusion.

"Ya you can see how far his freckles go" Aleyc jokes. Jason rolls his eyes at him.

"Oh I know how far they go" she says raising her eyebrows up and down. Jason's eyes widen. I hear a chair move but don't look to see who it is.

"W-What?" Jason stutters. His face quickly turns beet red.

"Ha! Now pay up Kozlov!" she says jumping up pointing to Jason's red face.

"No fair" Aleyc whines digging out his wallet from his back pocket.

"Did I miss something?" Jason slowly asks looking confused.

"I bet Aleyc I could make you blush"

"I am not blushing" Jason says angrily folding his arms across his chest. The girl gives him a peck on the cheek and the glow returns. She laughs touching his red cheeks.

"You're as bright as your hair" Aleyc laughs.

"Speaking up collecting" she mutters to herself. "Yo, Jockos!" she shouts to a group of baskettball and soccer guys. They smile and walk over. _Who is she?_

"Whoa she did it" one of the baskettball guy named Nate says.

"Pay up Jockos" she tells them holding out her hand.

"Seriously Wan?" one asks. _Wonderful even they have nicknames for her._

"Don't you 'Seriously Wan' me. Nate you're the one who said Jason can't blush. Never underestimate girl power" she says winking at jason.

"Way to go Jason" Nate complains.

"Thanks guys" Jason shouts, "Real supportive"

"Pay up" she says again. The guys each dig out their wallets and hand her the cash. "Thank you" she says after each one.

"Call me the next time you want to lose some cash" she calls out as they walk away. She turns to Jason stepping closer.

"That was for the private time comment" she narrows her eyes at him. He shrugs and laughs.

"Since you won does that mean your paying for lunch?" Aleyc asks her wrapping his arm around her tiny waist.

"Dream on" she tells him.

"I will" he says smirking.

"Oh wait. Here. It is too hot to wear this" she says pulling off the hoodie. It also pulls up her shirt revealing a perfect toned stomach. Jason grabs her exposed hips and pulls her close. The hoodie is over her head and she drapes it on his shoulders while he pulls her shirt down.

"Nice" Heath says. Lily and i look at him and he smiles and shrugs. I see Jared isn't here anymore along with Kyle, Jodi and Ian.

"You should have kept it on" Jason tells her.

"Why?" she asks.

"It swallowed her whole" Aleyc tells him. She hits his stomach.

"Exactly. No more low cut tanks" Jason orders joking. She rolls her eyes at him.

"Hey I worked hard to look the way that I am"

"And there is nothing wrong with that but maybe here isn't the best place to show it"

"Whatever"she tells him. They begin walking to the lunch lines.

"Who is that?" Kyle asks excitedly. I turn around. Jodi smacks his arm. I laugh but then I see Jared sitting down. He winks at me. I contain my joy and roll my eyes at him.

"I think Wanderer Everett" Lily says staring at the girls face. "Oh ya that is her. She was in the office with them getting her schedule"

"Wait did you say Wanderer Everett?" Jared then asks sitting up. He looks at the trio walking near and smiles.

"Yes" Lily answers. He then jumps up and walks across the cafeteria

"Jared!" I shout at him. _What was that all about? _I look at everyone else who seems confused too.

**Wanderer POV**

"And when were you going to mention you got your navel pierced?" Burns asks as we walk to the lunch lines.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you" I honestly tell him. He sighs and is about to say something but is cut off.

"Wanderer!" I hear a deep voice call out. I turn around to see the beautiful sienna colored eyes that helped me out this morning.

"Jared?" i ask as he comes to a stop in front of me.

"Told you we be seeing each other again" he says smiling. I smile back.

"Besides second period" i say.

"I guess so" his smile grows bigger. We stare at each other. Then someone clears their throat. Burns. I look up at him and he has a serious face on.

"Uh guys this is Jared Howe" i tell them.

"Aleyc. Jason" Jared replies, his forehead slightly crinckled. i give him a confused look. The three guys just stare at each other. _Did I miss something?_

"Howe" Aleyc says.

"How do you two know each other?" Burns asks me not taking his eyes off Jared.

"Ya Jared" a girl says walking up behind him. She is really pretty, tall and lean. She has long auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey Mel" Jared says slightly turning. _Is that his girlfriend? She looks ticked._

"He helped me when I ran into a certain fiery red head" I answer quickly not wanting him to get in trouble. He smiles at me.

"Sharon?" Mel asks.

"Ya. Her latest victim" he laughs looking at me. I blush lightly. "Melanie this is Wanderer. Wanderer, Melanie" Jared introduces.

"Hi" I say to her. She eyes me for a second then smiles.

"Hey" she says. There is an awkward silence until Jared breaks it.

"You were great today in second period"

"It was nothing." I say.

"Are you kidding me? If you handed me a viola it would sound like a rabbit dying. Why do you think I had a guitar?" he laughs. I laugh too.

"The teacher scares me though" i tell him.

"She scares me too" he pretends to whisper leaning in. I laugh with him.

"So what classes do you have Wander?" Melanie cuts it.

"It's Wanderer" Burns and Jared say at the same time. They look at each other. _Weird._

"You know typical sophomore stuff. World history, english, biology honors..."

"Biology Honors" Jared interrupts me. I nod.

"Hey Ian has that too. It's a junior class" Melanie then says. They both look to their table for someone.

"Where did Ian go?" Jared asks.

"I don't know" she says. Jared shrugs his shoulders. He looks at me again and smiles. Aleyc tugs on my arm to go get lunch. Jared notices.

"See you around Wanderer" he then says.

"Maybe" I reply back. He laughs and walks away with Melanie behind him.

"What was that about?" Burns quickly asks when they are out of hearing range.

"What?" i ask him confused. He looks upset.

"You and Jared" he says plainly. I give him and confused look and shrug my shoulders.

"And what was with Ian O'Shea staring at you?" Aleyc then asks.

"Who?" I ask truly confused now.

"The guy with jet black hair that was sitting with them, staring at you" he explains. _Oh him. I did notice him stairng when i first came in. It's the same guy that I kissed this morning._

"Oh"

"That means you know him too" Aleyc says a little shocked.

"Not exactly" I tell them.

"Explain. Now" Burns orders. _What's his deal? He looks...jealous? _They stare at me waiting.

"Ugh! Fine. After Jared showed me to my locker, then I ran into someone else and was on the ground picking up my books. He tried to help so I looked up and we...kissed"

"What!" Burns shouts at me. I jump.

"I didn't realize he was so close. So when I looked at him our lips touched. He was the one who continued"

"And you didn't?" he asks angrily.

"I was shocked and then pulled back, got up and walked away"

"Nice Wanda. Lip locking on the first day" Aleyc jokes trying to lighten up the mood.

"Shut up Aleyc" Burns snaps at him again.

"Let's just forget it and go eat some food. Aleyc is starving remember"

"My saviour" Aleyc says pulling me close and kissing my temple.

**I hope you like it. And yes I know Wanderer is a little more bold than in the book but i like her like that but she is still going to blush easily once Ian comes in the picture**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the nice comments they help out a lot**

**I do not own The Host or the songs here**

**Chapter 3**

"In all seriousness Wanda I dont think you should hang out with Jared or Ian" Burns tell me after the bell for fifth period is finished.

"We don't need to be here in the first place. We are smarter than everyone here. I shouldn't have let you guys talk me into going to school. Someone is bound to figure us out. Then we are done for"

"You need to_ relax_" Aleyc says cooly. I _hate_ when he tells me to relax.

"Really. Relax. Let me give you a reminder of who we are. We are the sole survivors of a race of people with extordinary gifts. Our parents sacrificed their lives to send us here. The only reason we were sent here is because of another race set on destroying us. Which they managed to do by the way. I dont want my parents life to be in vain with me trying to forget my past and try to act normal because we aren't normal and we will _never_ be. So I really need you two to help me keep our identites a secret" they watch as i rant on.

"I think her food was spiked" Burns jokes. I punch his stomach.

"Dont you think we know that already. Hello gift of memory. I remember far better than either of you can. Every time I close my eyes I see our planet being invade and our families dying. I know this isnt what they would have wanted but what else are we supposed to do? Hide in some cave waiting to be found. No. We are going to live and train and avenge our family, our planet" Aleyc tells me after dragging me into an empty hallway.

"I'm sorry but i _can't_ loose you guys. You're the only family I have left"

"You won't loose us and no one is_ ever_ going to find out"

"Plus don't you remember our ship wasn't just carrying three kids. It had room for six. There could be three more of us out their" Burns adds. Aleyc nods happily.

"Unless their dead" I mutter

"What happened to look on the bright side of everything Wanderer?" Burns asks me. I shrug.

"Must be the time of the month" Aleyc jokes.

"Shut up!" I yell, "Well yes but that doesn't matter" they laugh.

"Yes it does" Aleyc says. I glare at him.

"You tend to get grouchy and paranoid" Burns remarks. I roll my eyes at them. Ugh they irritate me to no end.

"Whatever" I tell them. We walk back into the main hallway people staring at us. "Now I have to go and sing in front of people who probably despise me now. Thanks for that"

"Your just lucky we are the ones who found you" Burns says putting his hand on my shoulder.

_Flashback_

_I can't believe I'm here in New York. One of the greatest cities in America. It isn't how I pictured it though. People aren't very nice. I haven't found my forever home like i was promised. _

_The orphanage here already has a lot of kids in it. They say no one will want Euro trash whatever that means. Once again i am on the streets alone. _

_I walk down another busy sidewalk. I stare up at all the tall buildings. I feel so small. No one even gives me a second look as i walk alone. Why do they say this is where dreams come true? Mine sure hasn't. _

_It's cold out. I pull my coat closer to me. My fingers are tingly. I shove my left hand in my pocket when I feel something warm. Goose bumps crawl up my arm. I turn around to see a tall boy standing behind me. He is staring at me. I look down to see his hand in my pocket. He realizes he is caught and takes off running._

_"Hey that's mine!" I yell as i run after him._

_"Not anymore" he calls back. He looks over his shoulder laughing. His eyes widen realizing i am catching up to him. I push myself to go faster. I know I can._

_"Give it or you're dead" I threaten. I hear him laugh. He turns into an alley. _'You are so dead_,' I think._

_"Ya right" He says. He comes to a complete stop at a dead end. 'Gottcha' He turns to look at me. I actually look at him this time. He is much taller than me. And he looks funny with bright orange hair sticking up everywhere. His face and arms are covered in freckles. I can see he thinking of how to escape. _

_"Give it back" I demand. He smiles. He probably thinks he could take me in a fight._

_"No" he says smugly. I am so angry now. Not really at him but at everything. I came here to have a better life and look where i am. Fighting to get back a measley little locket. But it is the only possession i have of my birth parents._

_I feel a wave of anger come through me as i see him look at the locket. A smirk on his face. I dont know how but nearby dumpsters starts to shake and move. The boys eyes widen looking from me to them. _

___"Whoa!" _

_I twitch my eyes to him and one dumpster flies at him. He is quick though and dodges it. Another flies at him but again he gets out of the way. Now he is closer to me. I walk up to him. He tries to back up but a dumpster is right behind him, stopping. I snatch my locket from his hands. I tuck it back in my pocket and leave._

_"How did you do that?" he asks. I hear his footsteps getting closer. I ignore him and keep walking. I sense he is right next to me._

_"I don't know. Leave me alone" I snap at him. He just laughs._

_"The name's Jason Adams. What's yours?"_

_"Leave me alone"_

_"That's a funny name for a girl" he smirks. I roll my eyes. _

_"Go away!" I yell at him and walk faster. He continues to follow me. His legs are much longer than mine so he doesnt even need to speed up._

_"No. Not until you tell me your name"_

_"Ugh! Fine! My name is Wanderer Everett. Happy?"_

_"Yes I am" he says smiling down at me. I feel a chill go down my spine._

_"Good now leave me alone" I tell him and storm off. Although i cant see him for some reason i can sense he is near watching me. It is a weird feeling. I head back to where i hid my bag. I dig it out from a crack between two walls and continue walking, not knowing where to go._

_"Are you alone Wanderer?" Jason finally asks. _

_"None of your business" I tell him. _Yes I am very alone.

_"Well if it makes you feel any better I am alone too" he says kindly._

_"It doesn't" _

_"That was impressive what you did over there by the way" he tells me. I whip around to look at him. Somehow i push into a wall without even touching him._

_"Never speak of that again" I say low. I am on my tiptoes looking up into his navy blue eyes._

_"Okay I got it" he says trying not to laugh. _I dont see what is so funny. I am a freak.

_"Good" I release him from the wall and press on._

_"But you're not the only one" he calls out. I stop in my tracks. I slowly turn expecting to see him smirking at me but he looks serious._

_"What?" I ask him._

_"You're not the only one who came do extordinary things" he tells me. What does he mean. I look down to try and figure out what he means. I open my mouth to speak but when i look up he is gone. _

_I haven't seen Jason for a couple of weeks. I still get the feeling i am beign watched but choose to ignore it. Out of nervous habit I dig into my pocket feeling around._

_"Where's my locket?" I ask aloud. I open the pocket wider hoping to see the gold locket shoved into a corner but it isn't there. Not again._

_"Looking for this?" a voice I know says behind me. _Jason_. I roll my eyes and turn. He is standing there dangling the locket in his hand._

_"You again" I say crossing my arms._

"_Yup" he says popping the 'p'._

"_You going to steal from me again?" I ask him. He smiles and walks towards me. He hands me the locket._

_"I gave it back" he says. He shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down at his feet. "Anyway. I wanted to ask you something"_

_"What is it?" I ask now curious as to why he didnt give me a fight._

_"Are you an alien?" he says bluntly. I snap my head at him._ Why would he ask me that? Wait, am I?_ I know my mouth dropped and my eyes are probably buldging out.._

_"What?" i ask him again. _Maybe i heard him wrong. Ya that is it_._

_"Are you not from this planet?" he asks stating it different. _Nope heard it that time.

_"W-Why would you ask me that?" i stutter._

_"Is it true?" he asks, his eyebrows scrunched together. But then he smiles. "Cause it would be so cool. That will mean we aren't alone" _Wait what?

_"We?" I repeat in a question._

_"Ya me and my friend Aleyc. We're special like you" he tells me. _Ya right. He probably thinks spiting out fire like a circus freak is special.

_"I seriously doubt that" i tell him. He crosses his arm._

_"Wanna bet?" he asks. I give it a thought. Well he hasnt _turned me in to the government for moving the dumpsters so that is a good thing. What if he is right? What if he and his friend can do things like me?_ I look up at him and nod. He smiles wide. "Come on" he tells me. _

"You're like a sister to us" Aleyc tells me bringing me back to the present. Burns just nods giving me a half smile. I roll my eyes.

"See you later" i tell them. I walk away to the school auditorium while they head for the locker rooms.

As soon as i walk in i see heads turn to me. _Great this is going to be fun_ (sense the sarcasm, good). I lower my head and walk up to the teacher. She tells me to sit down.

After the bell rings, she begins to do roll call. The lights begin to flicker then go off. A few girls scream as a couple of guys scare them. I have an urge in my palms but I ignore it.

I see a flashlight come in to the room. It looks like maybe another teacher talking to ours. Then the lights come back on but the hallway is till black. The male teacher with the flashlight exits. Ours come to stand in front of the stage.

"Listen up please. We seem to be having some technical issues on this end of the school. That being said several classes on this end will be joining up here for the period while they figure out what is wrong with the lights" as soon as she is finished a loud noise is heard coming from outside in the hall. Then the doors open and a mass of students flood in. I see a familiar oranged spiked head come in.

"You've got to be kidding me" I mutter to myself. I stand up and sure be it i see Burns and Aleyc walk up to me.

"Hey Wanda" Aleyc says smiling walking up. I cross my arms.

"What are you doing here?" I ask quickly.

"The lights in the gym went off" he says as if it was obvious. I look around to see girls and guys staring at us. Then it hits me. If theire lights when off then how come ours didn't? I look up at Burns who is smiling at me.

"Burns did you do this?" i ask him in a whisper. Aleyc laughs.

"Me?" he ask innocently. i glare at him. It was him. He knew how nervous I was about this.

"Ya you" I snap.

"Fine you got me" he says raising his hands in defeat. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose.

"You'll do great" Aleyc tells me laying his arm over my shoulders and kissing my temple. I look around again and my jaw drops. In the crowd I see Jared, Mel, and some of the other kids they sat with at lunch. I even see Ian. _Oh great._

Each of the teachers has their kids sit together. Our asks for no one to be rude as we perform.

"Okay everyone. You will each be singing two songs of your choice. Each one must be different from the other"

"Where is Wanderer Everett?" _Oh no._

"Here" I say raising my hand a little. She smiles at me to get up on the stage. i don't even use the steps and out of habit just jump on. It isnt that high up.

"What will you be singing for us first my dear?" she asks me. I think for a minute.

"Skyscraper by Demi Lovato" I say.

"Very nice. You may begin when you wish"

I nod to the person who is running the music. I listen for the music.

_Skies are crying, I am watching_  
_Catching teardrops in my hands_  
_Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance._  
_Do you have to make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass (**I let my voice sound raspy like hers)**_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_As the smoke clears_  
_I awaken and untangle you from me **(I start to get into it)**_  
_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed_  
_All my windows, still are broken, but I'm standing on my feet_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

_Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here_  
_Watch you disappear yeah_  
_Go run run run yeah it's a long way down_  
_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

_You can take everything I have_  
_You can break everything I am_  
_Like I'm made of glass_  
_Like I'm made of paper_  
_Ohh_  
_Go on and try to tear me down_  
_I will be rising from the ground_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_  
_Like a skyscraper_

I open my eyes to see the crowd quiet. _Was i that bad?_

"That was very nice Miss Everett. Very nice. Now what will be the second song?"

"Um...Ready or Not by Bridgit Mendler"

"Popular song now"

"Yes ma'am"

I nod again to the music person that i am ready.

_I'm the kind of girl_

_Who doesn't say a word_

_Who sits at the curb_

_And waits for the world_

_But I'm about to break out, about to break out I'm like a crook tonight_  
_I caught you staring at me_

_And I was thinking clearly_

_Now I'm like a bee_

_And I'm hunting for the honey_

_And I'm kinda shy but, you're super fly yeah, I could be your kryptonite_  
_Like,Oh oh oh oh oh oh Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh_

_And hit the gas quick_  
_(Chorus)Ready or not, here I come_

_Where you at? The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud_

_But I will find you_  
_Ready or not, here I come_

_I like your face, do you like my song?_

_Just sing it La la la la la la la_

_And I'll find you_

_Ready or not, ready or not_  
_Hello, my name is (Bridgit) Nice to meet you_

_I think you're famous_

_Where have I seen you?_

_You'll be my William, I'll be your Kate living like a fairytale_  
_We could have a palace right next to Oprah_

_Thirty-seven cars and a yacht down in Boca Take me away, wherever you say, Yeah we could be setting sail_  
_Like,Oh oh oh on on on_

_Light my heart up baby, like a matchstick_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh ooh_

_And hit the gas quick_  
_(Chorus)Ready or not, here I come_

_Where you at? The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud_

_But I will find you_  
_Ready or not, here I come_

_I like your face, do you like my song?_

_Just sing it_

_La la la la la la la_

_And I'll find you_

_Ready or not, Ready or not **(I start dancing around)**_  
_Ready or not, here I come , here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not, here I come boy_

_It's on_  
_Ready or not, here I come, here I come_

_You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs_

_You and me dance from the night to the dawn_

_Ready or not, here I come boy, It's on_  
_(Chorus) Ready or not, here I come_

_Where you at? The night is young_

_In the crowd the music's loud_

_But I will find you_  
_Ready or not, here i come_

_I like your face, do you like my song?_

_Just sing it,_

_La la la la la la la_

_And I'll find you_

_Ready or not_

_Ready or not (You're like a breath of fresh air in my lungs)_

_Ready or not (ooooooh)_

_Ready or not (ready or not, whoa )_

_Ready or not (ready or not, ready or not or not or not not boom bada boom bada boom bada)_

_Ready or not_

This time when I finish I hear some people clapping. Of course Burns and Aleyc started it but I also see Jared and is friends clapping.

"Very nice Wanderer"

"Thank you" i tell her than jump off the stage. i sit back down three rows behind her as she calls her next vitcim. I turn around to Aleyc and Burns who give me the thumbs up. I smile and turn around. I hear someone whisper my name. I turn to my right and see Jared also giving me a thumbs up. I laugh and mouth thank you. As I look i catch Ian staring at me. I blush and spin back around.

Everyone in the class performs their two songs. Since there is only five minutes left the teachers decide we can get up and mingle. I stand up when two hands wrap around my waist lifting me up.

"Put me down" I say. I am lowered to my feet and see it was Burns. _Figures_.

"You were awesome" he tell me as he hugs me from behind. I shrug at him. I see Jared walking up to us. I feel Burns tense up.

"Who knew such a big voice came from such a..." Jared begins but i cut him off.

"Petite" i say remembering what he called me this morning. We both laugh at our inside joke.

"Ya petite person" he finishes. Aleyc, Burns and Melanie give us confused looks. Jared shakes it off.

"Miss Everett" our teacher calls. I excuse myself and walk over to her.

"Yes ma'am"

"I am very impressed on your performences"

"Thank you. It was nothing" i say honestly. She shakes her head smiling.

"Oh it certainly was something. You managed to mimic the voice qualities of each artist. Who by the way are quite different" She is quite observant that one.

"I just really like those songs" it wasn't a complete lie, i really do like the songs but i might have used a 'gift' as Burns would call them.

"I was wondering. This year we are having a showcase and i think you would be a perfect lead for us" My eyes widen.

"Lead. As in the lead of the play?" I ask her in shock.

"Yes"

"Oh thank you ma'am but I'm really not into theatre or acting. I just want to focus on school. But thank you for having believed i would be"

"If you change your mind let me know" she says as i walk away. The others are looking at me weird. They must have heard.

"Wanda why did you just turn her down?" Jared asks me.

"I know your new and all but she doesn't just give out parts like that" Melanie tells me. The teacher seemed nice to me.

"Or compliments" Aleyc says.

"Ya" Jared agrees. I shrug.

"I'm not into theatre" I tell them.

"Wow. You are amazing at the viola and you can sing. Anything else you can do? If you play sports I will get down on one knee and purpose"

"She kicks butt in soccer" Aleyc tells him. I smack his arm. Just like he said Jared gets down on one knee and grabs my left hand. I fight back the giggles. I feel Burns hold my left elbow.

"Marry me?" he asks faking a loving expression. I laugh at him. I look around to see people staring at us.

"Sorry Jared. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls who would be happy to be called Mrs. Howe but just not me. I'm not the marrying type" as i tell him i look at Melanie. She is staring at him in disbelief. She notices me looking at her and blushes looking away.

"Wow. How does it feel Howe to be turned down?" a guy asks walking up as i pull my hand from his. He is really tall and buff, bigger than Jared. He has pale skin, black hair and piercing blue eyes. If i didn't know any better i would have thought it was Ian. Maybe they are brothers.

"Don't like it" Jared tells him standing up.

The the bell rang. Jared and Melanie walked with us. We met some of their other friends. I was right, the dark haired boy is Kyle O'Shea, Ian's older brother. We also, well i also met Wes, Heath, Lily, Any, paige, Brandt, and Kyles girlfriend Jodi. Once again Ian wasn't there. I looked at my watch and saw the time.

I raced to my seventh period class. I was the last kid in the hall. Some old guy told me to slow down then looked at my shirt and said it was inappropriate for school. I groaned and pulled out a t-shirt from my bag. He nodded and i took off again. I ran into the classroom just as the bell rang. I mentally beat myself over the head. I shouldn't have cut it so close like that.

Every seat in the class was occupied except for one way in the back. I raced to sit down in it before the teacher started the lecture. Some of the guys whistled as I walked by.

Mrs. Oliver - that was the science teacher's name - just gave me a look before she started to take attendance.

"You've got to be kidding me," a voice muttered across from the table that I as sitting at. I looked up and saw a boy - the same boy I accidentally kissed this morning then got up and left - with shaggy, jet black hair, pale skin, and fiery blue eyes (if there was such a color) who was looking right at _me_.

**Wanda and Ian are face to face again. Do you like it, love it or hate it? please let me know. I hope this clears up any confusion as to why Wanda lives with Burns and Aleyc. More of an explanation cames later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own The Host**

**Chapter 4**

**Ian POV**

I quickly left the theatre, I just had to get out of there. Seeing Wanderer with Aleyc and Jason made me so...I dont even know. They have serious reputations as players. They better not hurt her. I will hurt them if they do.

Wait, why do I care? Do I? No i dont. I dont even know her. But what was up with Jared getting down on one knee and taking her hand. He looked like he was purposing. And by the way his face looked I can count on she said no. That has to be a first for him. He is thick to see Mel has had her eye on him since forever.

I took my time making my way to my next class. It was my honors biology class with Mrs. Oliver. I wasn't really looking forward to it.

I walked into the class, and I thought I was the last kid. Being early for something was never my specialty. There were two empty seats at the last lab table in the classroom. I took one of those.

I sat down, and prepared myself for a nightmare of a period. I had heard hell-like stories about this course. Mrs. Oliver showed _no_ mercy. Zip. The very name causes the school's average student to whimper and tremble in fear. I laughed to myself.

I take out my folder and stand it up and resting my head on my arms. I can't seem to get the image of Wanderer up on that stage singing out of my head. Or that kiss either. Man I would give anything to just kiss her again. She made me feel, i dont even know. Jessica or any of my other girlfriends never had an effect on me like this. Great that is another thing. Sooner or later i will have to deal with her.

Peering over my folder, I already saw two guys start throwing paper planes at each other.

I sighed. It was going to be a long period.

The bell rang then, and Mrs. Oliver got up to take attendance, but then one last guy burst into the room, panting and out of breath.

I rolled my eyes behind my folder. I wasn't an early bird but I don't show up like _that._

I decided to at least say hi to the late guy seeing as we would have to be lab partners for the rest of the year. I then heard whistling.

When I looked up, my voice caught in my throat.

It was Wanderer. I swear she looked even more gorgeous than she did ten minutes ago when I last saw her. She ran to the back of the classroom and slid gracefully into her seat, right across from me, offering Mrs. Oliver an apologetic smile.

Dang it.

This was perfect. Just great. Fantastic. This class really was going to be living hell. I'm going to be stuck with the most beautiful girl in the entire school as my lab partner. There is _no way_ I'm going to be able to concentrate now with _her_ sitting across from me. Not that I was concentrating very much in the first place...

I didn't mean to say it, but next thing I knew, my big fat mouth muttered the words, "You've got to be kidding me" She looked up at me. I froze for a second. She seemed to recognize me and lower her head.

And then again my big mouth opened. "Well if it isn't Kissing Kate Barlow" **(from Holes)**

Her head snapped up, and her blue-grey eyes stared into mine, shocked. She looked over her shoulder slightly, as if she wasn't sure that it was her I was referring to.

"You know from the old west. She was a bank robber and she kissed the men she robbed. Or I should say she killed them, then kissed them"

Her eyebrows crinkled together as she took in what i said. And i have to admit she looks even more adorable like that.

"Then you should be counting your blessings since you're still alive"

I chucked darkly. "I guess I should" That's when I noticed something different. She had on a different shirt from the low cut tank top from this morning. Instead she had on a tight black V-neck. But what caught my eye is that on it, it had an outline of a human head but instead of a brain it had a soccer ball. Now way, she likes soccer. Then I see a soccer ball dangling from a chain around her neck.

"Hey weren't you wearing a different shirt?" i ask her before i realize it. Great now she will know i was looking at her chest. She look down at her shirt. Thank god cause i could feel my face heat up. A piece of curly blonde hair drops in her face. She flips it absentmindedly. That was so hot. What am i thinking?

"Oh ya I got pulled over in the hall by some old teacher saying it was 'inappropriate'. I had this one in my backpack as a spare. You never know when you'll need it"

I nod understanding. "You should know this year is really going to suck"

"Pardon?" she asks polietly.

I sighed, deciding to the truth. "How the heck am I is supposed to concentrate when I've got a _gorgeous _girl who also likes soccer sitting across from me the whole year. There's is no freaking way I'll be able to get anything done because I'll probably be staring at the soccer ball on you necklace the whole period, day dreaming about kicking a ball through a net"

She looked a little shocked at what I had said. Why did I just admit that to her? So stupid. But then she smiled at me. It was worth it. Just like the kiss.

"I'm sorry but if I'm going to distract you so much I could switch partners..." she tells me sliding off her chair. I quickly grab her wrist gently stopping her.

"No, no, no I would not want anyone else to be distracted"

She laughed. I swear I heard angels singing.

"Well if you insist" she says smiling. She slides back in her seat. Her smile then fades and a light blush enters her cheeks. "And I'm sorry for this morning"

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I am the one who should be apologizing to you" She just nods at me.

"Hey if you like my necklace, you'll love my shoes" she says quickly changing the subject. I'm so glad too otherwise I might make another stupid comment to her.

I lean to the edge of the counter and she lifts her left foot. My jaw nearly drops. On her tiny foot are top of the line athletic shoes. I've seen them for men but she has purple and pink ones on.

"No way. Those are two hundred dollar shoes"

"Recognize the signature?" she asks smirking. Man she looks so hot when she smirks. Focus man. I gently pick up her foot lifting it. This time my jaw does drop.

"Mia Hamm. Are you serious?"

"Yup. She signed and gave them to me. Oh and my cleats too"

"But how? Why?" I ask quickly. She laughs again.

"Advantages of being an orphan" she says ever so calmly. Who would ever want to give her up I have no idea.

"I'm sorry" She just shurgs it away like nothing.

"Don't be. I use these for running and my cleats for soccer even though i've never used them in a real game. Only goofing off with Aleyc and Jason" So she hangs out with them quite a lot.

"How do you know them? Just curious"

"I'm sure everyone is wondering who this nobody is coming in and talking to popular guys"

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just they aren't known to have girls as _just_ friends"

"I know. Well I didn't know the extent of their status"

"So...?" I say hoping she will continue. Please be related, please be related.

"I've known them since I was ten. They are my best friends" Well not related but close enough.

"I see"

"You're Jared's friend right?" she then asks me. I forgot she knows him too.

"Howe, ya. How do you know him?"

"I met him this morning before you" she blushes but continues "He helped me when i ran into some red head girl and then showed me to my locker. Well actually he really didnt give me a choice. He kinda took my books and walked off"

"That's Jared"

"Are he and Melanie dating?" she then asks softly. I should have known she would fall into his charms.

"No they aren't"

"But she likes him. I can tell" So she isn't asking for herself. This is good.

"Everyone but him can tell"

"I figured as much. She needs to make it clear to him her feelings if she wants anything to happen" So right you are.

"You don't know Mel. She turns to jelly around him"

"I definitely know that feeling" she says from experience.

"What about you?" I ask her. She probably has a boyfriend already. All the pretty ones do.

"What about me?"

"Come on. A pretty girl like you has to have a boyfriend"

"Nope" is all she says.

"Really?" I asked truly surprised.

"It's not that surprising. I am just not looking for that right now. I'm only fifteen i have the rest of my life to worry about love" Oh, great.

"Spoken by someone who is far beyond her years" she laughs lightly and i cant help but join her.

"Since we were never eally _properly_ introduced I'm Ian... Ian O'Shea," I finally said.

"Wanderer Everett," she replied giving be a dazzling, and genuine, smile. "Don't even ask about the name. It's a long story. I might tell you some other time if you ever feel like being bored to tears." I laughed.

"I will take you up on that offer"

We ended up talking to each other for the entire period, totally ignoring what Mrs. Oliver was saying. It was mostly about totally random stuff but it was nice.

"Hey... what do you have for last period?"

"Trigonometry" I said. She looked a little disappointed. "You?"

"P.E. so much fun" she says sarcastically.

I internally groaned. "I have it sixth"

"Darn," she muttered.

I was disappointed too, but I couldn't help from feeling elated. She _liked_ me. I'm not saying that she like liked me, or that she has the same infatuation over me as I had with her, but she enjoyed my company apparently. That was a good sign.

"You've got the weirdest grin on your face, "she told me. I laughed.

Then the bell rang. Stupid bell...

Wanderer and I scribbled down our homework, and we walked out of class together.

She seemed sorry to go, and I was devastated to see her leave, but I made her promise that she'd have lunch at our table tomorrow. She agreed - laughing in that musical way she does. She walked away smiling.

I think I'm really going to enjoy seventh period science this year.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I am in the middle of moving and last week I caught a bad bug and wasn't really up for writing that much. I hope you like the chapter and sorry for any mistakes.**

**i do not own the Host**

**Chapter 5**

**Wanderer POV**

I hate to admit it, but I am really glad the guys made me join them at school. It has only beeen a week but I like it here. Besides meeting Jared, Melanie and Ian I managed to make some other friends. I talk to this cute guy in my literature class third period, he is so smart it's unbelieveable.

In history I met two girls, Kellan and Sunny. Kellan is a sophomore like me and Sunny is a senior, although I thought she was a freshman at first. She is smaller than me and that is small. Both are really nice and funny. I don't know why but i feel comfrotable around them, same goes to the guy in my literature class Ty.

Then there is Ian. Never in a million years did I think we would end up in a class together let alone being lab partners for the year. I was so nervous about it being awkward with us but he was so relaxed about the whole 'making out in the hallway with a stranger' thing. After we cleard the air we got along well. I can talk about the most random of things with him. I know burns said I shouldn't get close to him but he is nice plus I don't think that will be a problem.

Yesterday I saw him with his arm around a blonde's waist. They were talking with Kyle and Jodie. The girl giggled as Ian whispered into her ear. At first I thought she was just a friend. I had seen him like that with his friend Lily at lunch one day but when she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him, I knew they were something more especially when he kissed her back. It took Kyle smacking his arm to break them apart.

In a way I guess it is a good thing. Now I won't get attached to him. He is nothing more than a friend. The same goes for Jared, even though I know he would never go for a girl like me. Plus Melanie is totally into him. I wonder if I can set them up.

**Burns POV**

I am so glad to have Wanda here. It means I can spend more time with her. We don't have any classes together but I see her almost after every one. Aleyc keeps giving me a hard time about telling her how i feel but I just don't want to ruin our close friendship. And I guess I really don't want to know her exact feelings toward me, especially if she doesn't feel the same.

"Burns will you please give it a rest" Wanda whines snapping me out of my thought. I look down at her and she is already walking away. The schools having tryouts for the soccer team and I want her to see she is good. Plus if she is on the team we will spend a lot more time together.

"No, not until you try out" I call to her as I catch up. It doesn't take much since her perfectly toned legs are so short.

"What's the point you know even in the slightest chance i get asked to be on the team that i'll turn it down" she asks me. I shake my head. Sometimes I just want to pick her up and shake some sense into her beautiful head.

"Because I want you to finally see you are good. Good enough to play on the school team" I tell her. She rolls those pools of blue-grey eyes that make you want to swim in.

"But I don't want to play" she whines. Yeah right!

"You LOVE to play" I say grabbing her shoulders. She looks up at me from her long lashes and I have to restrain myself from kissing her.

"Yes for fun. Not for competion. There is enough of that around here as it is with you and Aleyc's testosterone"

"Please. All I want for you to do is go to try outs and play" I beg her ignoring her last comment. I feel her shoulders muscles move as she crosses her arms. I push out my bottom lip in the best pouty face I can muster.

"Ugh! You are insufferable sometimes" she tells me looking away. She sounds like Aleyc. I lift her chin so she looks at me.

"You know you love me" I tease.

"I wouldn't bet on it now" she snaps pushings my hand away. I laugh at her childishness.

"When are try outs?" she finally asks.

"Yes! They are today after school" I shout pulling her in for a hug. She pushes me away quickly.

"What? Burns that gives me no time to practice" she snaps again. I laugh at her.

"Wanda you practice everyday at the park" I remind her.

"Ugh I hate you"

"I love you too" She rolls her eyes at the comment. You will never know how much. The bell then rings and I can hear her groan. I pull her my side and guide her to the girls locker room. She shoots me a glare as she walks in. I laugh and text Aleyc to meet me on the field.

"Burns man what are we doing here? Guys tryouts aren't till tomorrow" Aleyc asks standing a row below me on the bleachers.

"Look and see" I tell him. I point down to the field. He turns around to look over his shoulder. I smile as he turns back to me with a shocked expression.

Walking on to the field with the rest of the girls is Wanda in her black shorts, grey shirt and blue cleats. She sees me and I wave to her. She tries to hide a smile but gives up and waves back.

"How did you convince her to tryout?" Aleyc asks as he sits down next to me. I shrug.

"A lot of begging" is all I say. He laughs.

The girls soccer coach, Coach Heidi, then stands in front of the girls. She talks to each one before telling them the stretch. I can tell Wanda is nervous so Aleyc and I make an effort to cheer her up while she stretches. It does earn her glares from the other girls but she shrugs it off like a champ.

She is laughing at Aleyc standing up and lifting his shirt, causing all the girls to stop in whatever position they are in, some funnier than others. Wanda's face then goes slack and she turns around. I look to where she was looking.

Jared and his friends are sitting a few rows above us. I didn't even notice them come. _What are they doing here anyway?_ I hit Aleyc on the stomach and her drops his shirt and sits down. He guestures at Wanda and I tip my head back. He casually looks around and notices them too.

"Mel is the captain. They are probably here to support her" he tells me. I nod and turn back to the field. Coach Heidi splits up the girls into two teams and they head to the field. (A/N I don't know much about soccer so sorry for the lack of details)

Two girls head for the halfway line for the kickoff. Wanda takes her position as striker on the right field. Coach blows the whistle and they are off with the other team having the ball.

"Wanda's got skills" Jared comments after Wanda steals the ball.

"In more than just soccer" Kyle says slyly nudging Ian in my arm. Ian pushes his brother away not taking his eyes off the field. I tune my ears to their conversation. Wanda thinks its rude to use my super hearing but I know for a fact Aleyc uses it way more than I do.

"Jessica will be ticked. Or...want her to join" Kyle then remarks. Jessica? That must be Ian's girlfriend. Good. So that means he will stay away from my Wanda. Whoa did i just think _my_ Wanda? Man I need to get a grip on my feelings.

"Shut up Kyle" he tells him as Kyle wiggles his black eyebrows up and down.

"Am I missing something?" Jared ask looking at the brothers. The other guys give questioning looks at him too.

"Remember when Ian said he kissed a girl on the first day?" Kyle asks. Jared and the others nod.

"Yeah..." Jared says trailing off.

"Well..." Kyle says pointing. Jared follows his finger to the petite brunette on the field. I tense knowing who he is talking about. Aleyc doesn't look to happy to hear them talking about her either but loves her in a sibling kind of way, not like me.

"No way!" Jared exclaims. The others join in this revelation. Kyle laughs.

"Yup. Full liplock and almost tongue" he tells them.

"Almost?" Heath then asks. Everyone turns to Ian who is intently looking at the field.

"She pulled away and took off" he finally says. Woof calls and shouts are heard. The guys nudge and slap his back.

"Is she as good a kisser as she looks?" Aaron then asks. I feel the anger boiling in me. Aleyc shoots me a displeasing look.

"I don't kiss and tell" Ian tells him smiling.

"That means hell yes" Brandt shouts.

"Looks like Mel has some competition" Wes adds.

"In soccer or for Jared?" Heath asks him.

"Both" Wes laughs as he says this.

"Shut up" Jared shouts at them but you can hear a smile in his voice.

The game has been going on for about twenty minutes. Coach Heidi doesn't do your typical tryouts. She starts off with a game to see how you deal with the pressure. Those who catch her attention then get to show off their skills.

The game is getting intense as the teams are tied up. You can see the sheen of the sweat rolling off the girls. Wanda is still in the right field waiting to get the ball. she wipes her sweat on her shirt but it is completely soaked. I know she is playing hard because she hardly ever sweats. The she does the unthinkable.

Standing up straight from her crouch she lifts her shirt from her head and tosses it to the side, revealing her grey sports bra over a blue lacey one. I feel my mouth drop. The once routy guys fall silent for a minute then burst out in woof calls and cheers. All eyes are on her taught stomach as she bends back into her position. If she bends anymore people on the bleaches will be able to see her breasts. Even that damn blue belly button ring shines in the sun.

"I'm going to kill her" I mutter. Aleyc laughs.

"Yeah later. Just enjoy they view Burns" Aleyc tell me. I look over my shoulder. All eyes stare hungrily at Wanda. I focus on Ian, he has a different look. his face is blank but his eyes have lust and...longing to them.

Other girls, stop to notice the guys cheering. Some throw Wanda dirty looks but she is too focused on the game to notice. She did it for her not for anyone else. not wanting to be shown up the other girls begin shedding their tops. The field is left with sweaty girls in their sports bras and shorts.

The game continues as I watch Wanda take off towards the ball with such aggressiveness. Her stomach muscles contract as she fight for the ball, successfully pulling of a Cruffy.

"Who is this girl?" a different voice asks. I turn to see a younger boy sitting next to Jared. his eyes wide and mouth in a large smile. He looks familiar but I can't place him.

"No way a freshman can play like that" Aaron says aloud.

"She's only fifteen" Ian tells him. Jared's eyes widen a little. Ian nods his head to confirm Jared's shocked look.

"Sorry Jared, she's too young for you" Kyle remarks. Jared snaps out of his state of awe.

"Whatever. She is...mature for her age" he tells him thinking of the right word. I turn to look at him. He catches my eye and focuses back to the field.

The coach blows her whistle for half time. I jog down the steps as Wanda approaches. I toss her a bottle of water that she gracefully snatches throwing me a smile as she chugs it down.

"You're doing great"

"Thanks" she says panting slightly. I have never heard anything sound so...hot. Cool it man, she is your friend.

"You know we should really be the one getting credit. I mean we did teach you everything you know" a sultry voice calls out from behind me. Wanda laughs. I turn to see Aleyc smirking at her.

"Not everyting" she says slyly.

"You've been holding out on us?" i ask her. She throws me a grin and her eyes twinkle. Ugh there goes those feelings again. Not the place.

"You'll just have to see like everyone else" she tells us, her voice low. Is she trying to kill me here?

"Aleyc! Jason! Over here!" a couple of girls call out from the side. We all look. They wave and bat their eyelashes at us.

"Hello ladies" Aleyc calls out. He winks at Wanda and strolls over to the girls. I roll my eyes and so does Wanda. She laughs, drinking more water and runs back to her team. As she runs she turns back and winks at me. What does she have up her sleeve?

The coach blows the whistle to start the second half of the game. This time Wanda is at the halfway line. It is only when Wanda steals the ball that I notice the redhead that tripped her on the first day. Her and her bug eyed friend are on the opposite team. The red head glares and goes after her.

"Whoa!" I shout in encouragement. She does a perfect bicycle kick.

"Wanda!" Aleyc chants.

"Not bad" Coach Heidi mutters to herself. She looks at her clipboard and writes something down.

"Mel!" Coach Heidi calls out. I see Melanie stand up from the bench and jog over to her.

"Yeah coach?" Melanie asks her. Coach Heidi leans in.

"I want you to go in. Challenge Wanda. I want to see what she does against you" she tells her. Melanie has a unknown expression, maybe jealousy, but it soon fades.

"Okay coach" she says smiling.

"Lacey come in" Coach Heidi yells. I see the redheads bug eyed friend come in angrily bumping shoulders with Melanie as she goes out.

"Yeah Mel!" the younger boy shouts standing up. Melanie turns and smiles at him as she takes her place on the field.

"Go Mel!" Jared shouts. Wanda comes in for a quick drink. I hop down to the ground to her.

"Hey they are bringing Mel. She is the captain so watch out. She is coming for you" I whisper to her. She gulps down some water.

"Thanks Burns" she tells me smiling. She runs back into the field.

"Look, her personal cheer squad" Aaron jokes as I walk back up the steps.

"What's up with her and them? Does she have a thing for them...or both?" Kyle asks smiling eviliy.

"Ask Ian" Brandt tells him.

"Shut up Brandt. She says they are best friends, that's it" Ian tells him. I feel a pain in my chest that she told him that. She said she wouldn't get close to him or Jared.

"Hey best friends can turn into something more. Some say it is the best way to form a serious relationship" Brandt says looking off to the field. All the guys stare at him like he grew another head.

"What? My mother was going on about something with my sister" he exclaims. They laugh at him. I turn my attention back to Wanda. She sets herself up for a move. I immediately recognize it but worry if she can do it. Like if she can read my mind, both of her feet go ont the sides of the ball as one leg rolls up the ball as the other flicks it over her apponent. A perfect Rainbow kick.

"Did you see that?" Aleyc asks me "She said she could do it. I just never believed her" He is jumping up and down like a kid. I laugh at him as people scream her name. She looks over at us and winks at me. So that is what she was hiding. I toss a glance behind my shoulder to see Ian giving me a glare. I smile and turn back around. I then look down to the coach and see she is also smiling.

A Rainbow kick is extremely hard and is never used in a real game. When did she have the time to learn that? She is definitely holding out on us. I focus back to the game to see Wanda and Melanie face off.

"I can't believe Mel just fell for Wanda's fake shot" the boy shouts.

"She is going to be ticked" Jared says aloud.

"Good luck Jamie" Wes tells the kid, I am assuming is Jamie.

"Thanks" Jamie says sarcastically. Maybe that is her younger brother. They do look alike.

The game finishes with Wanda's team winning 12 to 10. Everyone in the bleachers head down. As soon as Aleyc and I hit the floor we are ambushed by sweaty soccer girls in sports bras. We hang back while Wanda is talking to some of the girls. I see the redhead walking towards her holding a bucket. I get a bad feeling as she gets closer. Before I can react the bucket is dumped over Wanda. She shrieks as the cold water runs down her body. She is soaked. Everyone looks. Aleyc and I rush over to her. I am about to say something to her when water comes flying from different directions at her.

I look to see Melanie and others girls holding empty water bottles laughing.

"Beat it Sharon. It's tar and feathers next time" Melanie tells her. Sharon throws a hissy fit and leaves with Lacey. Melanie turns to Wanda who is looking at her confused.

"She's my cousin, unfortunately" Melanie tells her. Wanda laughs and Melanie joins in.

"Thanks" Wanda tells her, while squeezing out the water from her hair.

"No problem. You're good by the way" Melanie tells her. Wanda looks over at me and i giver a told-you-so smile. She sticks her tongue out at me. Melanie looks between us and laughs.

"You too" Wanda tells her. Melanie shrugs like she already knows it. The coach walks over to them.

"How would you like to be on our team?" she asks Wanda.

"I'm sorry I can't right now" Wanda tells her. Melanie shakes her head is disbelief. It is the second thing so far Wanda has turned down.

"Shame we could have used you. If you changed your mind"

"You turned her down didn't you?" Aleyc says as she walks up.

"Eavesdrop much?" she asks him. She tries to act mad but we can see she is hiding a smile.

"I don't need super hearing to know. I know you too well" he tells her. Aleyc takes off his top shirt and tosses it to her. Girls in the back ground make upset noises. She smiles and puts it on. I wrap my arm around her waist and begin walking.

"Let's go home" I say.

"Sounds good" she tells me. Aleyc takes me bag when she retrieves it from the locker room. We walk past Melanie and her friends. She nods to Wanda who returns the gesture. I keep my arm around her waist as we walk by Jared and Ian. Jared smiles widely at her, which she returns.

Ian is standing with a tall blonde girl basically pinning him to the wall. His smile fades as we walk by. Wanda doesn't even look at him and I can't help but smile. I glance over my shoulder to see Ian sending glares my way but I just smile at him as we continue to walk to the parking lot.

We make it to my bike and Aleyc hops in the side car holding Wanda's bag.

"Yo Burns! Hey this baby is yours?" Jared calls out. I turn around. I see their group also entering the parking lot. Ian's eyes fixed on us. What is his problem? He has a pretty girl hanging off of him and he is still staring at Wanda.

"Yeah. Fixed her up myself" I tell him. He walks closer and inspects the bike.

"Men and calling their things 'her'" Wanda mutters to herself. Melanie lightly laughs. Wanda blushes at being caught but laughs too.

"Nice man" Jared tells me. I nod my head.

"Thanks" i tell him. I grab the two helmets and hand one to Wanda.

"Let's go. I'm hungry" Aleyc calls from the side car.

"When aren't you hungry?" Wanda asks him.

"Never. So what are you going to make me when_ we_ get home?" he asks her. I see questioning looks from the others. Leave it to big mouth Aleyc.

"Really?" I ask him. He just shrugs.

"I just worked my ass off and you expect me to cook for you. I don't think so. I'm going to take a shower when _we_ get home" Wanda snaps at him.

"Awe come on" he begs.

"No" she says firmly leaning on my bike.

"Hey how about you sit up front" I tell her. Her face lights up.

"Really?" she asks me.

"Yeah" i tell her.

"Can I drive?" she then asks me.

"No" I say immediately.

"Come on" now she is the one begging. She has her hands on my upper arm, squeezing the muscle.

"This is my baby. I don't let anyone but me drive her"

"Please" she asks. She pushes out her full bottom lip and gives me the impossible adorable doe eyes. I don't know if it is because she is drenched in sweat or it is those shorts but she looks really hot. I have to stay strong.

"Sorry sweet cheeks" I tell her stroking her cheek with my finger. She drops her pout and fastens her hair up.

"Fine. Let's go" she tells me throwing her helmet on.

We can tell whose is whose by the designs on them. True to my nickname my helmet has flames on it, thanks to Wanda. Aleyc's sports a British flag across the back and his team number. Wanda's is creative. I really don't know how to describe it. It has some kind of bright glowing thing on it. At first i thought it was a worm but she told me it wasn't. She said she really didn't know what it was but she liked the idea of this creature that glowed silver and had hundreds of feathery attachments (A/N just like the souls :))

I jump on the bike and start the engine. It purrs to life. I see the guys giving me thumbs up as I slide my helmet on. True to my word I pick up Wanda and place her in between my legs on the bike. I feel her small hands on my thighs for support. i throw a glance at Ian who has a pissed expression. I laugh as I kick up the kick stand. The others wave as we ride off onto the streets.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry for not updating in a long time. I'll try to be better about it next time.**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**I do not own the Host or its characters**

**Chapter 6**

**Wanderer POV**

It has been three days since the soccer tryouts and I can say they have been...weird. Random people I don't even know have been coming up to me and talking to me. I can't go anywhere without a guy stopping me trying to ask me out. It is so annoying.

But what really irks me is the girls. Girls that have hated my guts since the first day have been begging to be my friend. I know it is because people now know I am best friends with Aleyc and Burns. They just want to hang out with me to get close to them. They are so desperate.

I have noticed though Ian has been acting weird towards me since that day. He isn't as friendly in class or he doesn't wave to me in the hall like he did before. Did I do something to make him mad? I know after the try outs he was with his girlfriend and I didn't say hi to him but I thought it would be weird with her practically on top of him the whole time. Can we even be friends, or will she get mad? Why are boys so complicated?

It is wednesday night and i am sitting at home at the kitchen island. I am waiting for someone from my Literature class to come so we can work on a project. I am in my typical nighttime outfit of my white tank top and purple shorts. Aleyc and Burns walk around in their typical attire of only sweat pants. _Men._

Aleyc is in the kitchen with me looking through the fridge. I swear they never stop eating! Where do they put it all? i silently laugh at him as he digs through its contents. Burns on the other hand is sprawled across the couch watching a soccer game.

A knock at the door brings me from my observance. Neither boy make an effort for the door. Another knock.

"No, please don't bother getting up. I will get the door" I tell them as I get up from my spot.

"We won't" Aleyc says looking at me from behind the fridge door.

"Chivalry is dead" I mutter to myself. Burns snickers at my comments and focuses back to the game. i open the door expecting to see my Lit partner but that is not what i get. Not by a long shot.

"Hey Wanda" Nate says seductively. Behind him the whole soccer team stand smiling at me. It feels more like they are undressing me. I feel my face flush. Thanks to someone, a photo of me playing soccer in only my sports bra and shorts was plastered on the schools website for everyone to see.

"Hi" I say back a little nervously. I cross my arms over my chest uncomfortable.

"Wanda" Aleyc calls from the kitchen. He walks over and opens the door more. I see the guys give glances to me and to him. _Oh great I know what is going through their minds now._

"Guys?" Burns calls from the couch. Eyebrows raise in a comedic way. They see him and invite themselves in. I step back into Aleyc as the mass of guys flood in. Burns gets up from the couch and greets his team mates. As they make themselve comfortable Burns walks over to us. Aleyc shuts the door.

"By tomorrow everyone will know i live with you guys. Why are they here?" I whisper to them.

"They just showed up. Soccer tradition" Burns says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"He didn't tell you?" Aleyc asks me. I turn to him.

"Tell me what?" I ask them clearly out of the loop.

"Burns made team captain" Nate calls out hearing out conversation. My eyes widen and I look at Burns.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him as I wrap my arms around his neck. i feel his hands go around my waist lifting up me.

"Thought you already knew I was going to get it" Burns says cockily. _Typical, should have figured._

"Maybe you should have told her Burns" Aaron says laughing. Burns laughs too as he sets me back down.

"Whatever. What do we do about them?" i whisper the last part.

"It will be fine" Aleyc tells me. _His new catch phrase apparently. _

"So Wanda what are you doing here at this hour?" Kyle asks interrupting our conversation. He has that evil look on his face. "Kind of early for a booty call"

"Shut it Kyle. It isn't like that" Aleyc snaps. I try not to flush at the thought.

"Did Burns finally man up then?" Wes asks me. I raise an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask looking at him strangely. He smiles and is about to say something but quickly shuts his mouth. I look up to Burns to see a glare disappearing from his face. He sees me and smiles down at me. _Strange._

"Okay...i have no clue what _that_ was about. But what about you, man up to Lily yet?" I throw back at him. His face drops and a light blush appears under his tanned skin.

"Burn!" Brandt calls out. I laugh and everyone else does too.

"She got you" Heath tells him. Wes smack his arm.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Aaron says while laughing. He is sitting on the couch but twisted to look at us.

"More than one reason" Brandt mutters from next to him. I raise an eyebrow. Aaron smacks him and turns back around. I swear I saw him blush. _Once again, strange._

"She lives here" Burns answers him finally. The laughter dies down.

"And your parents...?" Wes trails off.

"Not here. Never were" Aleyc answers cooly. Always the collected one.

"Orphans?" Wes asks again.

"I am and was emancipated by the state to live on my own" I try to not give away too much.

"We all are" Burns clarifies. Aleyc and I just shrug. It doesn't bother us anyway.

"Oh" is all they say satisfied. Burns walks over to the couch and turns on the xbox 360 as Aleyc orders some pizzas.

There is a knock at the door. _No more surprises please_. I walk over to the door and slowly open it...

Thank god.

"Hey Ty" I say cheerily. Ty is the guy i met on my first day. We have third period literature class togehter. I accidentally questioned him as to why he was in the class. He didn't seem offended though. He told me all his other class were AP or Honors so he wanted an easy class and Literature was the only one left. He is so smart, and sweet and if I dare...hot.

He is about 5'10'', which is nothing compared to Burns 6'4'' and Aleyc's 6'2'' but he is still taller than me and he well built too. He has an even tan although I can't tell if it is natural or not but I think it is cause he has freckles across his nose that are two shades darker than his skin. They aren't that noticeable unless you are close to his face and being we sit next to each other I can see them perfectly. He has a square face but it is softer than Aleyc's and incredible blue eyes. His naturally dark hair is short but it has natural blonde highlights. Oh and his smile cam make any girl weak at the knees.

"Hi" he says back with a small smile, his perfect white teeth showing. _Oh the dimples. Yup there goes the knees a little._

"Come in" I tell him. He steps in and I close the door. All the guys turn to see. His eyebrows shoot up at the schools soccer team and two shirtless guys. _Great._

"You live here" he asks me. I nod.

"Unfortunately" I sigh.

"Whose the dude?" Aleyc ask walking back from his room. I roll my eyes at him. i am about to introduce him but Kyle beats me to it.

"Look who it is. Brainiac Ty Hamilton" he says rudely. I send him a glare which he brushes off smiling.

"He doesn't look like a genius" Burns comments.

"What too good looking?" Kyle asks him. Burns shrugs and nods. Ty looks so uncomfortable already. _Okay i have had enough of this already._

"Shut it Kyle. We will be in my room" I announce. I walk over to the counter and pick up my things.

"Really?" a sly voice asks. Once again Kyle and that mind of his.

"Yes. We have to write a play for Literature class"

"You take a Literature class?" Wes asks. I raise an eyebrow at him. _Why is that so hard to believe?_

"Why is that hard to believe?" Ty voices my thoughts.

"Just strange is all"

"Just so you know, girls love it when guys write them poems. It's hot. Let's go Ty" I say grabbing his hand and leading him to my room, pasing by and angry looking Burns. _What is his problem?_

* * *

In my room Ty is settled at my desk and I am sitting on my bed. For the assignment we were each given a set for a scene and we have to combine them and create our own play.

"Sorry about them. I didn't know they would just show up. Something about it's tradition when a new captain is chosen" I say after reading over my scene. He spins to face me, leaning back in the chair. He shrugs.

"It's okay" he says smiling lightly "So you really live here?"

"So are you really known as Brainiac Ty?" I ask him. We stare at each other. Neither wanting to answer first.

"That's the nicer version" he finally says. I just nod my head.

"I don't see what is wrong with being really smart" I tell him.

"The gift of wisdom" he says softly to himself. _Interesting choice of words, _I think to myself. his face has a flash of panic but it disappears.

"Aleyc has the gift of memory. He can remember anything he reads, hears" I blurt out. _Oh crap! _"He also has a gift of annoyance" I quickly add. He laughs and I join him in.

"You didn't answer my question"

"Oh yeah I live here. Just with Aleyc and Burns. Everyone one else kind of showed up"

"Are you related to either one of them?" he asks. I look up at him. Should I tell him? Well why not I just told the schools boys soccer team. What's one more person?

"No. Just childhood friends. We're emancipated and none of wanted to live alone so...here we are" I say gesturing to the apartment.

"Me too" he says. I look at him in surprise.

"I mean I have parents, well adopted parents but I didn't want their lifestyle. Too much attention focused on looks and what other people think of you"

"They just let you leave?"

"I used the excuse of the school to leave. My parents live in New York. I live here with my adopted sister Ginny. She's fourteen"

"That's nice. You have each other"

"Hey want something to drink?"

"Sure"

"Maybe we can sneak some snacks before they are all consumed"

"Help yourself Ty" I tells him. He nods and grabs a slice of pizza. I toss him a water as he sits down by the counter.

"Hey how come we cant have full range to the kitchen?" Nate asks from the living room. I roll my eyes.

"If you did, we wouldn't have any food" I call out to him from the fridge "We barely have enough with Burns and Aleyc". The guys laugh.

There is a knock at the door. Not again.

"Not getting it" I yell. Ty laughs at me. I stick my tongue out at him. Aleyc jumps up to get it.

"Kylie!" a high pitch voice screams. I jump. I close the fridge door and look out to the living room.

"Jodes!" Kyle calls as a small brunette flies into his arms.

"She seriously must have a GPS chip on him or something" I mutter. Ty laughs. I guess he heard me. He leans in.

"Probably. Maybe it's in that necklace she uses as his leash" he whispers. I laugh out loud and so does he. Burns stalks into the kitchen, grabs a slice of pizza and stalks back out. What is his problem!

I flinch when I hear Jodie start talking loudly. She sounds like an annoying bird squawking. I quickly grab a water and a few slices of pizza. I nudge Ty's arm and nod my head towards my room. He nods yes and gets up.

"Oops" Kyle lets out as red Gatorade runs down mine and Ty's shirts.

"Ahh Kyle!" I yell at him.

"My bad" he laughs. I can see him looking at my now visible bra. I roll my eyes at him and go to the bathroom and grab a towel for the mess on the floor.

"Take your shirt off. I'll wash it so it doesn't stain" I tell Ty. He just nods and unbuttons the baby blue shirt. I have to hold in a gasp when his six pack makes an appearance. _Damn. Focus Wanda. You're not that types of girl. You don't drool over guys._

I shake my head and pull off my now red stained tank top. I take Ty's shirt and ignore the look he is giving me and toss the shirts in the laundry room. I set the washer for a quick wash. I grab a small towel and wipe some of the juice that seeped through. I walk back into the hall. Someone whistles.

"Nice tattoo Wanda, didn't peg you for one of those girls" Kyle says standing up from cleaning the mess he made.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"That" he points to a red colored mark on my left hip.

"It's not a tattoo Kyle, its my birthmark"

"Then how come Ty here has one too? You two can't have the same birthmark" he says pointing to an identical mark on Ty's left shoulder. Ty's eyes widen as he looks at my mark.

"I don't know but it isn't a tattoo"

"Whatever you say" Kyle tells me clearly not believing but I don't care.

"Go tend to your girlfriend before she pulls your leash"

"Ouch" Ty laughs. Kyle glares at him but then smiles at me.

"That hurt right here" he says taking my hand and putting it where his heart is. I snatch my hand away.

"You have to have something there for it to hurt Kyle"

"Touché" is all he says and walks away. I roll my eyes and hand Ty the small towel. I see a small flash in the corner of my eye but ignore it. It's probably the Xbox. Since we are right in front of the bathroom I take the towel from Ty and wet it a little. The Gatorade left us sticky so I try to clean it off of Ty's chest.

"What's going on here?" Burns asks angrily at seeing me and Ty shirtless. It causes the others to look to. Woof calls and cheers ring through the apartment.

"Chill" I tell him. I finish cleaning Ty off and wipe myself.

"What happened?" Burns asks.

"Kyle" I mutter pointing to the towel left on the floor. He nods but still gives Ty a dirty look. He finishes cleaning the mess Kyle left.

"I'll get you a shirt" I tell Ty.

"And one for yourself" Burns calls out seriously.

"Yes dad" I say sarcastically. Since Ty isn't as big as Burns maybe I can give him one of Aleyc's shirts. I walk into his surprisingly clean room and dig through his drawers.

I hear a faint knock at the door. _Really? Apparently today is 'Lets all go over to expose Wanda day'_

"Can I help you?" I hear Aleyc ask.

"Ya Wanderer here?" a girls voice asks him.

"Ya. Come in" he says slightly confused. Two sets of footsteps walk in. Whistles ring out.

"Ty?" a different girls voice asks.

"Kellan? Sunny?" Ty asks.

"What are you doing here?" the second girl asks.

"Ya Ty?" the first girl asks clearly upset.

"Close your mouth Kyle. I dont appreciate you drooling over some girl" Jodi snaps.

"Wanda!" Aleyc yells. I grab two smaller shirts and run out.

"Here Ty you can use one of Aleyc's shirts...Kellan? Sunny? Oh crap! I'm so sorry. I must have forgot I invited Ty before you guys for another project" I say face palming myself. I look around the room. _When the heck did Ian and Jared get here?_

"I'm sorry Ty. Sunny, Kellan and I have to do a American History paper" I hand the shirt to him as I talk. He tosses it on as I do the same. Ian has a pissed expression like burns did earlier. Jared just stands there mouth open and an eyebrow raised.

"American History?" Kyle asks breaking the silence. His eyes roam over Sunny. She petite like me with pale skin, long black hair and piercing blue eyes. Kellan stands next to her, a complete opposite, She is tall, lean with tan skin, long brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Ya I didn't get it till now" Sunny tells him. He continues to smile at her and Jodie is looking ready to attack.

"Ty and I have to write a play for Lit class" I interrupt.

"You take Literature?" Kellan asks him eyebrow raised. _Do they know each other?_

"Ya no real thinking involved" Ty says shrugging.

"I'm sorry guys" I tell them.

"No problem. We can help each other" Ty tells me sweetly. _Awe he is so cute!_

"Ok, lets all go to my room" I say smiling. I'm glad he said that cause I am becoming uncomfortable with Burns and Ian's glares. the girls follow me down the hall. I hear extra footsteps.

"Stay Kyle!" I yell at him like a bad dog. He freezes.

"Awe!" Kyle complains.

"No!"

"Bye Sunny" Kyle says in a sweet voice.

"Kyle" Jodi whines to him.

"Go ahead it's the third door on the left" Ty shows them to my room. I walk into the kitchen and get some bottles of water.

"How do you know brainiac Ty, gymnast Kellan and shy Sunny?" Brandt asks me. I shrug.

"It's called not sticking to one genre of people like sport people tend to do"

"Meaning?" he asks clearly not getting it.

"Like how I know Aleyc and Burns even though I am a nobody at school"

"Hey give yourself credit" Aleyc tells me. He has a shirt on now.

"Hey we are friends with you that should count" Nate tells me.

"Try harder and that doesn't count. You are only friends with me because i know them and live here"

"No" he says.

"Yes" I say.

"We would want to be friends with you anyway"

"Why?" I ask. The guys laugh at me.

"Really?" Rob asks me.

"You're smart, funny, caring, you dont drive us up the wall" Nate says. Burns rolls his eyes.

"You don't care what people think of you or how you look or dress like other girls" Brandt adds.

"You're just you" Heath too adds.

"Like one of the guys" Evan joins.

"Only prettier" Wes says smiling.

"Awe thanks. But no free range of the kitchen" I say turning around.

"Come on that was gold" Nate shouts.

"Nope" I yell from the hall.

"Aleyc" he whines.

"Don't look at me" Aleyc tells him holding his hands up.

"Burns my man" Nate calls.

"Don't you even after the whole blushing bet thing" Burns tells him

"What she says goes" Aleyc clarifies

"You two are so whipped" Kyle spits

"Yes they are" Jodi says softly

"Seriously if one of you don't grab her up someone else will" Brandt informs them. _What?_

"She shoots down every offer" Aleyc tells them grabbing another slice of pizza.

"So some have tried" Wes asks in shock.

"More than you know or we like" Burns says honestly.

"I'll take a crack at it" Aaron says confidently. Ian glares at him for a second but then drops his head when Jodi catches him.

**Tell me who you think Wanda should be with. Should she give one of the guys a chance? Burns maybe? **


End file.
